User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Message I promise to find one when I return to tomorrow. After there I might be gone for possibly one week. I'll be on vacation before I go back to work. I'll pop in here and there. After there full-time, wiki time. :D --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:50, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Images Please tag fair use rationales on images. Continuously refraining from doing so 1) Violates the image policy, and 2) Despite being a fan site, we try to be as official as possible. That means we have to source everything that is official, including the images, for anime episodes, manga chapters, etc. are all official sources that belong to the ''Dragon Ball franchise, no? 03:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Why not use and fill in the summary at the bottom? (you could just put in "Dragon Ball anime/episode" in the "Source" parameter) That way, you can upload multiple images and tag them with fair use rationales simultaneously without having to pause and tag them with every pic. 03:41, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Quickly = Windy. ::By the time you come back from work (or tomorrow, at the very latest), I'll do the rest and upload all the images with rationales to the articles, K? If you let me. :: 03:48, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::: I want them on the pages as quickly as is possible :::Have you forgotten who I am, Aha? =w= ::: I wanted to avoid doing that again since I figured I kinda ask for enough.. :::Isn't that what friends are for? =w= Trust me, it's gonna be easy for me because of this, this and this. 04:04, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: and store those links away because we've still got ''Z and Kai to eventually cover'' ::::Waaaaaayyyy ahead of you. (And I forgot this — A lot are blank though, but no worries). :::: and I'll use your multiple uploader ::::You sound as if you've never heard of it before. You sure you aren't a new user? =w= =w= =w= :::: I'm not so much of an ass that I'd just suddenly stop and do nothing ::::You should know that I've dealt with bigger assholes. You're not one (at least, not to me) either way. :::: Thanks, Windy. I just really want to get the Dragon Ball episodes done and packed up for now ::::Don't mention it (and if you do I will destroy you). And don't blink. =w= :::: so I can get started on the Z chapters proper (and Kai episodes too) ::::You go do that and I'll catch up with you. =w= 04:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanx. About to upload all the Japanese DB anime title cards now. 05:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yep! ^^ 05:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::All Japanese title cards for the DB anime uploaded. ::::::: 05:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Uploading English now. 05:40, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Will put em all in articles now :D 05:47, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Done~! I hope it's okay. >_< What's next, boss? :x 06:07, September 20, 2015 (UTC) You're a lifesaver, the kind that shouldn't even exist. Thanks, Windy! Seems you and Ten agree on something XD As for what's next, that depends, really: new projects, or incomplete articles? But we've still got chapters in need of reading and summarization, as well as episode and character articles to put in by the dozens. Flooding the wiki with stubs or expanding them? /shrug. Also, RagingBlaze got the character articles handled. And I want to do chapters, but I'm currently focused on the anime episodes too.... still gotta put the credits in the DB anime articles too (not to mention there's the Ask Akira Toriyama page I don't know what to do with.... >_<) 17:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :K. I can just rely on Kanzenshuu and imdb for credits. Also, I sysop protected the Ask Akira Toriyama page (like the policy on interviews states). There's no need for multiple editors to edit Toriyama's words anyway. Word-for-Word? Hm. K. At least that's better than any suggestion I would have come up with. 17:43, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::In regards to the Ask Toriyama thing in "da Box" yeah, it's only those six pages you see there. There are, however, commentaries by Akira Toriyama in the beginning of each volume. I can drop that there, if you're interested. ::EDIT: Also, ew. 18:03, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Er... I just read Mangastream's translation... and Beerus claims to be the 6th universe's Destruction God.... and OK. :::EDIT: Also, cool. 18:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Never mind Mangastream, they made a mistranslation (*Phew*) ^^ ::::Proof: Here and here (Yeah, I used Google translate. Sue me). 19:24, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::DBS has put us through a rollercoaster with its retcons and inconsistencies. At least the one thing that's good is that it's slowly but surely chipping away at GT. 02:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We'd permit its existence regardless, though X) And LOL. Also, did you watch the new episode yet? :x 02:41, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No idea actually "Purple/Yellow Energy Sphere"? (lol). Also, what's your opinion on the episode? :x 02:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's okay too ^^ Though there are moments where the animation lagged (though we should pretty much expect that now, given the times we're in). But overall, it was certainly no disappointment. ^^ 02:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Why didn't you just tell me that sooner? >_< No worries, Windy got you hooked up Aha =w= Makes you wonder how a SSGSS will be in Super :O 03:26, September 21, 2015 (UTC)